Sesshomaru's Baby
by Lady Misukage
Summary: After being betrayed by Miroku, Sango runs away and ends up in a cave with Sesshomaru. Will love blossom between the demon and the demon slayer? Find out. SangoxSesshomaru, InuyashaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Lady Misukage and I do not own any of the characters except for maybe one. The OC character called Ana, please enjoy the story and read and review. I'd like to hear what you think.**

**Oh now that I think about it I should probably mention that Sesshomaru has both arms in this flic.**

**Chapter 1**

Sango quickly ran into the cave and collapsed to the floor panting. The rain had come so quickly that when she finally realized it, she was caught in the storm. She looked out at the pouring rain. Thunder and lighting rang out threw the sky making Sango shiver with cold.

Kagome had left to return to her time leaving Inuyasha and the rest of them behind. (A/n: Yes I know that Kagome stayed but this is my story). Inuyasha had been in shock and saddened at first but thanks to a shy whisperer (1) named Ana he was able to over come the loss, and if she remembered correctly, Ana was pregnant with Inuyasha's baby.

Sango shook her head, those two were as opposite as day and night. Inuyasha was always growling, being stubborn and hot tempered while Ana was always shy, quiet and sweet. She smiled warmly, Ana was always putting herself in harms way to protect Inuyasha from harm. Even though Inuyasha was always yelling at her for doing so and even more now do to the baby.

As for Miroku……… well he was the reason why she was here in the first place.

Tears threatened to show themselves and she let them.

'_Why?' _she thought '_Why did he do that to me?'_

**Flash back**

"Miroku I'm home" Sango called as she entered threw the door and put her boomerang down. The house was very quiet and looked unoccupied "Miroku?" she called out but still got no answer. She walked into the kitchen and looked in. Seeing no sign of him, she went outside to his usual meditation spot.

As she approached the area she heard noises coming from a nearby spot. Stopping, she crouched down and pushed aside a bush.

Sango's eyes widened, Miroku was there doing……….. She could even think of the word she was so horrified. She quickly got up and ran away from the scene.

**End flash back**

Sango wiped her eyes as tears fell from them and leaned her head against the wall of the cave and continued to cry unaware of someone else in the cave.

"Pathetic" a voice said

Sango looked up, it was Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. She blinked and looked at him while he glared back. They hardly said a word to each other for a bit then Sango asked "What are you doing here?" then she looked away. Sesshomaru turned to look at her, he had expected her to ignore him the whole night.

"Same as you. I was walking when the storm hit" he replied. She nodded and began to make a fire. She could feel him watching her and a heated shiver ran up her spine. When she was done she sat up and then looked around.

"Where's Kohaku?" she asked realizing that he was not there and nether was Rin or that weird little yokai Jaken. She watched his face as he stared at the fire, the light from the flames danced on his face. Sango gulped as she looked at him, "He and the others are staying at a place where my father used to live" he said. Had Sango not been looking at Sesshomaru's lips, she would have missed what he said completely. She turned away and blinked since when did Sesshomaru look so hot?

The demon turned and glared at her, "What the hell are your looking at?" he growled, daring her to try anything. Sango startled and then turned away _'What's wrong with me?' _she thought _'I'm a demon slayer for goodness sake. But Sesshomaru is..'_ she didn't go any further into that thought.

'_This is stupid. I can't be attracted to him can I?' _She looked at the demon again. His hard face and cold eyes for some reason made her mouth water. She leaned in closer and wetted her lips as she saw how hard his jaw looked.

Sesshomaru had been staring at the fire lost in his own thoughts when something warm brushed against his mouth. He blinked and came back to reality then focused on the thing in front of him.

"Sango?" he said staring at the woman in front of him. She nodded and then leaned in and kissed him. He pushed her back and stared at her "No" he said. She blinked and gave him a hurt look which caused a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The woman bowled then got up and went over the other side of the cave and curled up on the floor. Sesshomaru watched her as she shook and he heard very faint whimpers coming from her.

An hour later she was a sleep and the faint noises had settled. Sesshomaru looked at the fire which was about dead and then back to the woman again. Slowly he got up and approached her, trying to be as quiet as he could. When he laid down beside her he accidentally woke her from her sleep. She turned to him with a shocked look on her face, as Sesshomaru looked at her he saw her face stained with tears. He tired to find an excuse for what he was doing but couldn't.

"Sango" he whispered as his hard lips descended upon her soft ones. He waited a while for his taste to enter her mouth before he invaded it with his tongue. He felt her arms wrapped around him and slowly he slipped his tongue across the seam of her mouth. She opened her mouth willingly and shoved her tongue into his. He groaned and pulled her into him, while at the same time wrestled her tongue with his.

She moaned and tightened her grip around him as he trailed kisses down her throat. Sadness and hurt filled her heart and clouded her mind too much to think of what she was actually doing. Sesshomaru tugged at her kimono as the kisses heated and Sango found her hands undoing his belt.

Heated skin touched heated skin. Naked chests were pressed against each other in a hot intoxicating way that nether could describe. Sesshomaru trailed soft kisses down her neck and in between the valley of extremely soft and sensitive skin. He raised his head and looked at her, his face expressionless. One arm was supporting him while the other was laying against her raised knee, it's hand upon her thigh. He gave her another passionate kiss and slowly slid his hand up her thigh and to her chest.

"Sango" He whispered her name again against her ear. She gasped as he said her name before trailing kisses down her neck and to her breasts. (A/n: Anyone have bleach? -.-' I think I need to get my gutters clean) He began sucking and nipping her while massaging the other with his hand. She moaned when he left her nipple and explored her under breast making her grab his head and pulling him into it. He continued nipping her for a while before going to the other side. She panted and gasped as he continued his extremely slow exploration of her body.

'_Come on' _she thought _'Just jump me already! I can only take so much'_

She closed her eyes and squealed inwardly as he stuck his tongue in her belly button then sat up when he bit her thigh.

'_That's it! I can't take it anymore!'_

Sango sat up and grabbed Sesshomaru's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sango fell on her back taking him with her. Sesshomaru groaned as Sango started kissing his neck and biting his jaw line.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered in his ear. "I can't take it anymore. I need you to take me before I explode"

With that her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed him inside her with as much force as she could. Sango screamed and bite into his neck while Sesshomaru yelled and pulled her flat against him. _'What was I thinking?! He's too BIG!' _she panted and struggled to wrap her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru panted as well but only for different reason '_What the hell did I get myself into?! This woman is too freaking SMALL!' _he groaned and pushed himself inside her earning a bite on the neck.

'_If I wasn't so fucking hard I'd pull out of her now'_

Sango panted again and struggled to keep her tight grip on his big body. He pushed himself inside her again and she arched her back and let a cry. Her head swirled from the pain and heat. She looked and saw his ear not even less then a millimeter away from her.

She took it into her mouth and steadied herself for the next push. When it came she yanked on it with all of her might. Sesshomaru roared and grunted "Don't hurt me" he gasped and shoved "It's not my fault that male of yours is so freaking small!" he grunted again. She panted again, loving how exhausted this made her feel and how good it felt. She felt him bite her neck, she smiled into his and nipped hard against his shoulder as he pushed himself inside her again.

Sesshomaru groaned and busied his mouth with her chest again, sucking, nipping, biting, doing anything he could to get her to come. They came together and collapsed on the cave floor…….. Well Sango collapsed on the floor and Sesshomaru collapsed on top of her.

The floor was freezing against his hands and Sesshomaru didn't want her getting a cold so he rolled over and not breaking the connection, took her with him.

Sango rested her head against his chest with her eyes half closed. He smirked and held her to him and slowly kissed the top of her head. When he laid back down she was staring at him and they quietly exchanged a few chastised kisses before falling into a deep sleep.

**That morning………**

Sango turned over on her side and something slowly wrapped tight around her waist.

"Hm.." she turned over again and slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She silently gasped in her head, there not even an inch away from her was a sleeping and naked Sesshomaru.

Slowly Sango slipped out of his arms and gathered her things and stopped for a moment. She slowly walked over to his sleeping form and kissed him on the cheek gently then left the cave.

**End**

**Well that's it for now folks again I would love it if you would review so please do. Also if the sex scene looked a little lame or rushed forgive me about that…….. Not really good at writing those yet. **

**Anyway thank you for your time **__


	2. Chapter 2

**Misukage: Hi everyone, Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter for this one…… I've been working on some other stuff and I thought many people didn't like this one but anyway here's chapter 2 in Sesshomaru's baby.**

**Misukage: Oh and I realized that I forgot to explain this in the last chapter but Ana is a whisper, meaning she can speak with animals. So sorry about that mishap, I tend to forget things like that. **

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru paced around the old house in an angry storm.

"My-My lord" Jaken stuttered a little and laid a hand on one of his long sleeves.

Sesshomaru turned around to him and flames showed in his eyes.

Jaken stumbled back and fell on the floor "Ah, n-never mind my lord" fear showed in the smaller demon's eyes.

"It's been almost a month now" Kohaku said as he watched Sesshomaru leave "He should be over it"

"Over what?"

Kohaku and Jaken turned and saw Rin and Ana coming towards them.

"Nothing that concerns you Rin" Jaken stated calmly and Kohaku nodded in agreement.

"Oh" Rin said in disappointment.

"Did you enjoy your time with Ana, Rin?" a stern voice asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed and trampled over Kohaku and Jaken to hug him.

"Rin" Ana started "Why don't you go and show Kohaku and Jaken the treasures you found today"

"Ok" Rin said and walked over to Ana and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Bye baby" she said and then took Kohaku's and Jaken's hands and led them to the other side of the house.

Sesshomaru turned to the young woman.

"Does Inyasha know you're here?" he asked

Ana nodded "He had a fit about me moving around, but I told him I would be fine" she smiled.

Sesshomaru watched her with his usual guarded eyes.

"So" he sighed "What do you want?"

Ana looked at him with those midnight blue eyes of hers and Sesshomaru watched her. Ana was very different form the other human females he had seen. She possessed dark gold hair and midnight blue eyes and a height that almost rivaled Inyasha's. In normal understanding, he would have believed that she was part demon or had demon blood with in her somewhere but according to that tick thing, whispers did often stand out and were also mistaken to be have demons on the full moon when they developed ears and a tail of the animal they were closest to.

Ana turned away then and looked off at something.

"Master Sesshomaru" she started quietly "You know I don't like to meddle in affairs that are none of my concern, but I was wondering if you would mind doing a favor for me"

Sesshomaru glared at her "And what would that be?"

"I've been worried about Miss Sango" she bowed her head "She's been acting kind of off lately"

"No surprise to me. According to the rumors, that monk has been rather unfaithful to her" he said unaffected by her words.

"Yes well I was thinking of the body way of being off" taking a deep breath as if she was finally admitting it to herself "Sesshomaru, I think she might be pregnant"

Sesshomaru stood there in shock. Although thoughts such as she was a prostitute or a bitch had crossed his mind, along of various ways he was going to kill her if he ever met up with her again, not once did it occur to him that she might be pregnant.

'_With my baby'_ he thought as a surge came up threw his body. Even though it was just a theory, his sister-in-law was rarely wrong and she didn't tend to voice her option unless she felt it necessary.

"I'll check on her" he said with a sigh. Ana never asked for favors often so he could at least do this much for her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" she said in a quiet whisper and smiled at him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sango heaved her stomach onto the ground behind the house.

'_Why hasn't it stopped yet?' _she asked herself as another part of her stomach came up in a storm.

Again, her mouth opened and the nasty bile splattered to the earth. She breathed heavily and tears ran down her cheeks. Her body felt weak and small, her stomach felt like someone had kicked it and her face felt all hot. In short, she felt miserable. Her body shook and she slowly leaned against the rail, not trusting her body to support herself.

'_I don't get it. I've been caught in rainstorms before and haven't gotten sick. What's different now?' _she asked herself and admittedly an image of Sesshomaru flashed in her mind.

A mixture of fear and pleasure ran threw her body as she remembered that night.

'_Oh shit! I can't be pregnant. Can I?' _but even as she asked herself she already knew the answer. She didn't cycle this moon and she had been feeling queasy lately. This latest episode was proof of that, but she couldn't quite accept the fact that she was.

'_Especially since the baby is Sesshomaru's'_ she thought to herself.

From what she remembered of him, he wasn't exactly to happy about half breeds and this baby wouldn't be born a full blooded demon.

A sound of a door sliding open made Sango turn around.

Surprise and fear rang threw her when she saw who it was.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered

There in front of her in all his demonic glory was the mighty Sesshomaru.

Sango gulped but made no move to stand as he stared down at her.

"Sango" he whispered in a soft yet husky voice that made her body shiver with excitement.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _she asked herself _'This guy could be pissed off beyond all reason and here I am acting like a love stuck village girl'_

Slowly he approached her and knelt down in front of her and watched her.

"Sango" he said again in the same tone of voice, making her struggle for breath and find her mind completely blank.

"Are you pregnant with my baby?" he whispered in a husky, growl. His eyes looking at her intensely.

She gulped a little "Yes" she barely managed to get the words out of her mouth.

Her body fought between desire and keeping her warrior attitude in check.

"Sango" he said, making her about loose it.

"I think you should come stay in my house"

'_WHAT?!'_ she face and body went into shock and her eye began to twitch.

"Come on" he said and got up "Lets go get your things"

Sango sighed and got up herself then trailed behind him.

'_That man has got to learn how he should talk around pregnant women' _she thought to herself _'Sooner or later he's going to get attacked by one when he uses that husky tone of his'_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesshomaru snickered to himself as he walked down the hall to her bedroom. Though Sango tried to hide it, he could still smell the heat and the longing flow out of her. What flame that had been there since the night in the cave was still within her. Well that and the child they had conceived together.

'_Eh, to think my child is in her and not some shy creature like Ana'_ he had the crazy idea that if his hot headed brother was enchanted by a quiet female like Ana or a weak woman like Kagome, then he was surely to suffer the same fate.

'_That's ok though. I don't want to be saving her all the time or nearly have a heart attack cause she keeps throwing herself in danger'_ he stopped a moment and replayed his last thought in his head.

'_That's right' _he sighed _'Sango is like Ana in that same aspect of character. Crap' _he rubbed his head _'All well, I hope she just doesn't try anything dangerous while my kid is inside of her. Cause then I'll defiantly tie her to a post until my kid arrives then kick her out of my house'_ (A/n: -sarcastically says- Oh yeah, he's not like his brother at all)

"What in hell makes you think I'm going with you?!" Sango yelled at him, making Sesshomaru jerk back into reality.

"Well if you don't like it that way, I could always take Rin, Jaken and Kohaku and move here" he suggested as he leaned against the wall.

Sango put on her best fighting face and glared at him.

"What's wrong with the idea of me living here and you living at your house?" she asked/snapped at him.

A hand slammed into the wall be side her head and Sesshomaru's death face appeared before her.

"This place stinks of that monk and all of the things he has done here and I'll be dammed before I let a child of mine be born in a house like this" there was a fierce passion in his eyes again.

"I-I'll go get my things" she stumbled in a quick hast to get away from the sparks that she felt between them.

"Ah!" she said as she tripped over a plank.

Warmth was pressed against her side in a second. Sango felt herself being supported by what felt like a wall.

"Careful Sango" his heated voice whispered in her ear like earlier "That's not just anyone's baby you're carrying"

'_Oh yeah' _she thought sarcastically in her head _'Well then if you don't want me to trip and injure our baby then don't talk to me like you're going to seduce me. Good God, just having you touch me is enough to send me over the edge'_

Sango straightened herself out then walked to her room and shut the door.

'_Hope you're ready to have a pregnant woman in your house Sesshomaru'_ she thought with a smirk _'Even the sweet ones get moody'_

**End**

**Misukage: That's a wrap for now everyone. Merry Christmas and everything else inbetween ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misukage: Hi guys, sorry that it took so long but I've had some writer's block for this chapter and my computer had problems. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru put the meat on the table with a loud 'thud'.

It had been three months since Sango had moved in with them and things had been going smoothly. Well, there was that time where Sango got mad and threw a pan at him just because he was looking at her a weird way but it wasn't his fault after all, who wouldn't look at someone in a weird way after they danced around like a crazy person. Then there was that other time where he was nearly ran over cause she was having morning sickness in the afternoon. Which was still bugging him somewhat. How could someone have morning sickness when it was midday?

(A/n: Hey he may be a strong, handsome, smart and extremely powerful demon but even Sesshomaru has his flaws)

And now there's this new issue….

"What the heck is that for?!" Sango asked as she looked at the leg of deer in horror.

"What do you think it's for? You're having a baby, you need food" he said without looking at her and began washing his hands in the sink. (A/n: ok, in this story lets pretend they had sinks back then)

"Yeah I need food but I'm not a bottomless pit" she growled at him.

Sesshomaru turned his head and glared at her "How many times do I have to remind you that you're carrying my child?" he asked in a stern growl.

"And how many times do I have to remind you that it's not just your child but mine as well and that I'm the one who knows better then anyone else" she snapped back.

"I wouldn't be saying that anymore if I were you" Sesshomaru said, his tone in seducing mode.

'_Damn him' _she thought then grabbed for something.

Sesshomaru caught her arm and pulled her close to his chest.

Sango's voice caught in her throat as heat radiated from the air around them. Their lips were so close and she could feel his hot breath mixing in with hers. She looked up and gold liquid took her into a trance.

"Sango!" Rin's voice shouted from the hall, making her break apart from Sesshomaru.

The little girl came running in and jumped into Sango's arms. Sango laughed and spun her around before stopping and holding her close. Over the past few months Sango and Rin had gotten close and had developed something of a sister/mother daughter thing between them. They played games together and chased each other around when the guys were away or they'd just act silly and giggle till they were floor and rolling around.

'_Speaking of which, I'd better not let Sesshomaru know about that' _she thought and as she set Rin on the floor again only to get a hard tap on the head.

Sango turned and shot a death glare at him.

"What in hell was that for?" she snapped.

"To remind you to be careful and not overdo things" he said simply.

"Why you" Sango growled and started arguing with him.

"Rin, Kohaku lets go outside for a bit" Jaken said leading the younger ones to the back yard.

"I'm never having kids" Kohaku said as he stared out at forest before him.

Rin turned and looked at him "Why's that?"

"After seeing the way Sango and Sesshomaru go at it who would?" he asked.

"You watch those two fight and all you can think of is not having children?" Jaken asked as if Kohaku is nuts "I'm more concerned about their kid! If Sango has a hot temper and Sesshomaru has a boiling one, imagine what their child's will be like."

The males shivered at the thought of the male and female versions of the future kid. It didn't matter which gender it was for both seemed equally deadly.

"You both are crazy" Rin said and swung her feet back and forth "Just because the parents act certain ways doesn't mean the kids will too"

"And what makes you say that?" Kohaku asked.

"Ana told me" she said as if it made all the difference.

Not wanting to go any further on the subject and dropping it Kohaku and Jaken sighed and waited till the shouting stopped and it was safe for all ears to go in again.

**Later that night **

Sango walked into the kitchen when Sesshomaru looked up.

"Rin's asleep" she said quietly.

He nodded and watched her as she grabbed a cup and filled it with water, his eyes lazily looking over her body. There were only minor changes to her figure since she had gotten pregnant but he could still see them. Her butt and stomach had gotten a little rounder making them hard to ignore and her hair seemed longer and her breasts…

He felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the mounds. Sometime in the future, his child would be feeding from them to nourish his or her little body and fill their little tummies.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered.

"Hm?" he said turning his attention from her chest to her face.

"My boobs" she said "They've gotten bigger"

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she had just said something bad then leaped at her and lifted her onto the counter.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for what happens next" he growled as he started trailing kisses down her throat while his hands undid her wrap. Once that was gone, he slipped his hand inside the kimono and felt the wonderful thing he had been looking at earlier.

Sango let out a moan as he rubbed the tip of her nipple.

"Sesshomaru" she gasped as he took it greedily into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the area, making it hard before sucking on it.

"Sesshomaru" she said louder as he left the one and turned his attention to the other and pitched the other one.

Her hands laid helpless at her sides as the top of her kimono slipped from her shoulders. Her mind was clouded from everything but the pure pleaser of being in his arms.

"Sesshomaru" a husky voice that didn't sound like her own said and lifted his mouth to hers.

Their tongues danced against each other. Any activity that he was concentrating earlier was forgotten as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. His left hand ran down her back and gave her butt a hard but delicious squeeze before lifting up her leg and wrapping around his waist.

He broke the kiss and went after her breasts again making her go deeper and deeper into the realm of heat and passion.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed from her room.

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and turned into the direction of the cry.

"I'd better take care her" he said with a sigh and walked to the doorway while Sango sat up and started fixing herself.

"Oh and Sango" he said turning and giving her one of those superior/sexy demon looks of his.

"I may be over protective of my future child but I do plan on having sex with you at least once before it is born" he then turned away and went to Rin's room making Sango stare after him.

'_Is he serious?' _she asked herself _'He gets his undies in a bunch when I scoop up Rin and twirl her around but yet he thinks it's ok to have SEX?!'_ even though nothing bad would happen other then she would have a very big orgasm.

'_Speaking of which. He may be a dog demon but he sure as hell acts like a sex demon' _

(A/n: Oh yeah people, there are such creatures. I should know, I have one with me every night X] Just kidding, if one of those was in my bed then you would be staring at an empty screen)

She sighed then went to her room and fell asleep unaware of a certain silver haired demon watching her.

**Sango's dream**

_Sango slipped into the steamy water from the hot springs and sighed with relief. It had been a long while since she had felt relaxed like this. Her hair ran down her shoulders like a dark waterfall covering her lightly tanned shoulders and chest._

"_Aw" she said sinking down more "This feels nice"_

_She sighed again and swam to the rock in the center of the pool and laid against it._

'_If I died like this right now I'd be ok with that' she thought and pressed her face against it._

_Something made a splash making Sango jump and turn around._

_Sesshomaru stood there in front of her watching._

_She shivers a little and turns so that he can't see her front._

"_Sango" his voice was warm and gentle as it glided threw her brain._

_He turned her in his arms and leaned into her for a…_

"SANGO!!!!" Rin shouted as she jumped onto the mat.

Sango sprang awake and sat up.

"Morning Rin" she said with a warm smile "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" she said and shrieked happily as Sango started tickling her.

"Good morning Sango" a cheerful voice said in the door way.

Sango looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello Ana" she said and got up "Sorry about this but I slept in a little"

Ana waved it off in her usual warm and gentle manner.

Sango went to her dresser and started brushing her hair.

"So what brings you here?" she asked as she slipped behind the changing screen.

"Well" Ana started "I was wondering if I could take Rin and the others to help me gather a few things" she smiled then went around the screen and whispered into Sango's ear.

"That way you and Sesshomaru can have sometime alone"

Sango jumped out of her skin when she heard that. The Ana that she knew would never have said such a thing.

"Ana!" she shouted accusingly.

The woman giggled warmly at her.

"I may look innocent but according to Inyasha I'm a tigress" she said and giggled again.

"Ok well we'll be going"

Ana took Rin and led her out to where Kohaku and Jaken were.

"Bye Sango, Bye Sesshomaru" Rin happily over her shoulder.

Sango smiled at her and waited till she could no longer see the group then shut the door.

'_Now would be a good time' _she thought as she sought out the resident demon _'Everyone is out and its only us at home'_

She went into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Sango,_

_I sensed a demon nearby and went to check it out. _

_Sesshomaru _

Sango let out a growl and crumpled the paper up in her hands.

"Stupid bastard. If he thinks he can get into my panties now he's got another thing coming" she snapped and marched out the door to the hot springs.

**End**


End file.
